The Register
s home page from January 2019 | url = | commercial = yes | type = technology news | language = English | registration = optional | owner = Situation Publishing | author = Mike Magee John Lettice | launch_date = | current_status = active | revenue = | location_city = London | location_country = England | alexa = 7,194 ( ) }} The Register (nicknamed El Reg) is a British technology news and opinion website co-founded in 1994 by Mike Magee, John Lettice and Ross Alderson. Situation Publishing Ltd is listed as the site's publisher. Drew Cullen is an owner, Linus Birtles the managing director and Andrew Orlowski is the Executive Editor. History The Register was founded in London as an email newsletter called Chip Connection. In 1998 The Register became a daily online news source. Magee left in 2001 to start competing publications The Inquirer, and later the IT Examiner and TechEye.Walsh, Bob (2007). Clear Blogging: How People Blogging Are Changing the World and How You Can Join Them. Apress, In 2002, The Register expanded to have a presence in London and San Francisco, creating The Register USA at theregus.com through a joint venture with'' Tom's Hardware.Cullen, Drew (25 February 2002). The Register Comes to the US. ''The Register In 2003, that site moved to theregister.com.Cullen, Drew (24 February 2003). theregister.com goes live. The Register That content was later merged onto theregister.co.uk. The Register carries syndicated content including Simon Travaglia's BOFH stories.Adams, Andrew A., McCrindle, Rachel (2008). Pandora's Box: Social and Professional Issues of the Information Age. John Wiley & Sons, In 2010 The Register supported the successful launch of the Paper Aircraft Released Into Space, a project they announced in 2009 that released a paper plane in the extreme upper atmosphere. Editorial staffers include Andrew Orlowski, Paul Kunert, Gavin Clarke, Joe Fay, Chris Williams (San Francisco bureau), Iain Thomson and Simon Sharwood (Sydney office). Jude Karabus is head of production. Readership and content In 2011 it was read daily by over 350,000 users according to the Audit Bureau of Circulations, rising to 468,000 daily and nearly 9.5 million monthly in 2013. In November 2011 the UK and US each accounted for approximately 42% and 34% of page impressions respectively, with Canada being the next most significant origin of page hits at 3%. In 2012 the UK and US accounted for approximately 41% and 28% of page impressions respectively, with Canada at 3.61%. In September 2018, the Alexa ranking was #7,194. Channel Register covers computer business and trade news, which includes business press releases. News and articles for computer hardware and consumer electronics is covered by Reg Hardware. Reg Research is an in-depth resource on technologies and how they relate to business. Intel chips flaw investigation Around 3 January 2018, The Register broke news about Google's long-ongoing investigation into Intel's processor design, which revealed that a serious flaw in the design of their chips would require Microsoft, Linux and Apple to update operating systems for computers around the world. Criticism/controversy The Register has written both headlines and stories that have resulted in a flaming war with The Guardian, which the former refers to as The Grauniad. Using a style illustrated by Gawker's 2008 coverage of Sun-Sentinel's involvement in a short term stock drop, ("How Robots Destroyed United Airlines") The Register used common-sense headlines and wordings to, The Guardian accused, "seriously misrepresent" and write "the complete opposite" of "Open and shut ... global warming .. unwelcome news to hardcore green activists" in a controversial manner. The Guardian also poked fun at their seemingly random use of capitalized words. References External links *''The Register'' Category:British computer magazines Category:British news websites Category:Magazines established in 1994 Category:1994 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:British science and technology magazines Category:London magazines Category:British online magazines Category:Internet properties established in 1994